The Ballad of Rosemary
by TheCrazyPurpleJester
Summary: Rosemary, the daughter of a wealthy Frenchman and the to-be owner of her family's business, has been brought to the attention of Ciel Phantomhive. Requesting his protection from an immense threat, he has allowed her to take refuge in his mansion. As the case is being investigated by Ciel, Sebastian and Rose have found a deep romantic connection that may alter their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, reader! If you've stumbled upon this reading, I encourage you to follow and review it. I promise you a good story crafted with action, romance and mystery. The beginning chapters will be slow and dragging, but please get through them. What waits on the other side is worth it. :D **

**Thanks to those of you that will read it, and have a great rest of the day. **

Chapter One

His days at the Phantomhive Manor were quite entertaining for him, if not regularly a pain. However, he has come to like the role of Head Butler the Earl had graciously given to him. The title itself was typically required for the demon, and Sebastian himself knew that it meant nothing to the Earl. The butler lifestyle, of course, was fairly straightforward and simple.

The days were broken down into blocks and sessions. When the Earl would rise at 7 in the morning, his butler would remove himself from his personal office and tend to his master's morning chores, such as bathing, dressing and filling him up with a luxurious breakfast accompanied by an appropriate tea. That same butler would then spend the next few hours tending to the Manor's needs; polishing the wooden furniture, preparing various snacks and beverages for his master and cleaning up the messes that were usually made by the Earl's employed workforce; the maid, cook and gardener.

At noon, lunch would be served and the afternoon lessons would begin, usually by tutors of different areas such as dancing, literature and history. Last minute business meetings would take place up until 8 at the latest, when dinner would be served. The day would end with the Earl retiring by ten and the head butler returning to his duties in his office, seeing as the Earl was taken care of and he himself did not sleep.

Sleep, in fact, was a rare luxury for this particular butler.

Today was fairly calm so far, but no doubt later on it would spiral into something chaotic and unexpected. Being sworn to the Queen's ruthless Watchdog was quite the burden, but the butler faithfully carried out his master's desires. It was but a small price to pay for the consumption of his soul and the agreement set while forming the Faustian Contract.

In the Manor's large kitchen, Sebastian Michaelis focused on preparing the Earl's breakfast, which was a favored treat of the English Nobility; Breakfast Fruit Cake. Wearing his cooking apron to prevent any messes (which rarely did happen, but it is best to be prepared for such untimely annoyances), Sebastian neatly prepared the batter. The Earl was not a fan of cranberries, as Sebastian had noted early on when he had offered his young master cinnamon-cranberry biscuits imported from the Netherlands.

Sebastian managed a simple grin while preparing the culinary masterpiece. It was forty five minutes past six and the Earl would be in a deep slumber for another fifteen minutes. This gave Sebastian little time to cook the fruit cake. The butler took cooking seriously, though he never knew what the concoctions he mastered would've possibly tasted like. Such were the drawbacks of being a demon.

"Sebastian!" a feminine cry called out. The voice was strained and hinted at nervousness.

Mey-Rin.

Sebastian sighed, having to stop from leisurely preparing breakfast to deal with the antics of the Earl's clumsy maid. He didn't think lowly of her, however, though he often blamed her idiocy for her frequent clumsiness rather than her inability to see properly. He just didn't understand why she was so obviously panicked under his gaze and orders.

He actually grinned; knowing the exact reason the maid would stutter and shrink when near him.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin cried again, bursting into the kitchen without even the decency to knock. "I have a letter addressed to the young master, yes I do!"

Sebastian took a minute to study the maid, though he had no specific reason why. Her crimson hair was always adorned by a lacy frill; her cerulean maid's attire was complimented with blue and white coloring. Her face was partly hidden beneath overly-round eyeglasses, which Sebastian knew did not help her perform her daily maid duties.

"May I see?" Sebastian asked, already knowing Mey-Rin wouldn't hesitate to give it to him. As predicted she handed him the letter, did a shaky form of a respectful bow, and hurried out of the kitchen to do whatever else she had planned for this morning.

Sebastian gave it a quick glance before pulling his pocket watch from his vest pocket.

6:50 am.

"My, look at the time," Sebastian said to nobody in particular. He frowned, placed the pocket watch back into his pocket and placed the letter on the counter. "I suppose I should rouse the young master, then."

Removing the white cooking apron and hanging it on a wooden wall rack, Sebastian routinely pulled his jet black butler's tailcoat over his shoulders, calmly making sure he was dressed appropriately for his young master. He removed his cooking gloves with his teeth and switched them for his signature white gloves that he kept securely in his tailcoat pocket. After adjusting the Phantomhive pin adorned on his chest, he wiped the dust from his black trousers and grabbed a porcelain serving tray, placing the letter on top for elegance.

Today's mishaps would begin shortly.

…

Ciel Phantomhive accepted his role as the Queen's Watchdog after the untimely death of his parents in the burning of his manor some years back. His father, too, was assigned the same role, but at a much later age. Ciel was the first in the Phantomhive Legacy to be given such a title at only thirteen.

And as was expected of him, he accepted it.

The Queen's Watchdog was responsible for keeping the royal family's worries and concerns at bay, and to prevent any notorious acts from the criminal underground to resurface and call attention to itself. It was a day-consuming, frustrating task to keep up with London's killers and drug-lords, but Ciel thought of this as a reasonable challenge. And with the help of Sebastian, such mysteries and issues were quickly resolved and kept from the eyes and ears of the public before everyone knew of such sinister events.

Even before the Earl of Phantomhive awoke for the day, he was lost in his own mind while asleep. He knew subconsciously that his day was going to have him buried beneath paperwork, letters from corrupt and distasteful business men, interviews with Funtom Company associates, and lessons in whatever had been assigned for him today. And of course, dealing with cases brought to his attention by the Queen.

He was not thrilled.

But under any other circumstance, Ciel wouldn't have planned his day otherwise. He was accustomed to this version of his life and it basically consumed him, as far as Sebastian thought. It was true, and there was little joy in working for hours on end with only occasional rest and breaks for leisure. Though he did enjoy the satisfaction of solving a case for the Queen and using his butler to his fullest potential, Ciel felt something about his life was missing. He didn't know what this something was or if it even existed, but he allowed himself to think that the reason he was alive today was to carry on his father's role.

Two knocks sounded at his door and though Ciel was not fully asleep, he certainly did not appreciate waking either.

The golden doorknob twisted and a slim, dark-haired man entered the room with a porcelain serving tray in his grasp and a close-eyed grin on his handsomely defined face. Ciel's eyes were open only a little, as he was still rousing, but he couldn't help but wish to stay under the covers for an hour longer.

"It is time to wake up, young master." The red eyed demon announced. He placed the tray on Ciel's wardrobe and proceeded to walk to the curtains. Ciel groaned, which is highly unlike him, and winced as Sebastian drew the purple curtaining back and tied it perfectiously into a simplified knot.

As bright, blinding sunlight drenched the room, Ciel forced himself up and he tiredly sat at the side of his bed with his legs hanging over. He glanced at a silver serving cart that was positioned beside the doorway to his room, though he couldn't recall how it got there in the first place. He dismissed that as a pre-awakening forgetfulness, and watched his butler swiftly move from task to task.

Sebastian dutifully poured his master Earl Grey tea, still maintaining that grin.

"This morning's breakfast consists of Breakfast Fruit Cake with a side of garlic and herb crackers with cream dip." Sebastian said, finishing pouring his master's tea and handing Ciel a warm cup and plate to accompany it. "After breakfast, you have a visit from Mr. Garrison-"

"Cancel it." Ciel said, cutting Sebastian off midsentence. "I wish to have a morning free of any unnecessary bothers."

"As you wish." Sebastian replied hesitantly at first from being interrupted. "Will you be in your office for the remainder of the morning, young master?"

He looked up to his lord's face and fixed the blue ribbon around Ciel's collar.

"Yes," Ciel responded. "Do I have any other plans for the day?"

Sebastian finished tying the ribbon and began placing brown nobleman's shoes onto the young Phantomhive's feet.

"None at all."

This took the Earl by surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"I say only but the truth, my young lord."

Sebastian finished dressing Ciel in his shoes and ribbons. The demon figured now was the best time to bring up Mey-Rin's letter, and grabbed the serving tray that had the enclosed envelope neatly placed on it.

"A letter addressed to you was found at the front of the mansion, brought to my attention by Mey-Rin," Sebastian explained as Ciel reached for the letter. Sebastian placed the tray back onto the cart and Ciel stood up, studying the wax seal on the letter with both his blue eye and his contracted purple one.

Sebastian went into Ciel's nightstand, grabbed his eye patch and carefully tied it around Ciel's head without further annoying him. After the eye patch was equipped, the butler pulled his master's arms into a green nobleman's coat and shorts.

"This seal…it depicts the Moreau family, does it not?" Ciel inquired, showing Sebastian the purple wax seal.

"It appears so," Sebastian agreed. "Now then, do you fancy eating in the dining hall? Or would you like to be served breakfast in your office?"

"Office."

"Very well."

Sebastian was about to leave the room when his young master halted him.

"Have a paper knife delivered to my office," Ciel ordered. "My other one has been misplaced."

"Yes, young master." And with that, the demon left the room, closing the door behind him and the serving cart.

**If there are any errors, please tell me. I'm writing this story for the audience's satisfaction, and it'd be no problem at all to change something. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ciel Phantomhive sat silently in his office on this particular morning, shortly after being awakened by his butler and being informed of a letter. The morning sun brightly defined the office space; the assortment of fine book covers on the shelves were illuminated, the dustless surface of the Earl's work desk appeared to be newly polished and the deep lime carpeting that covered the wooden flooring was stain and dirt free.

The Earl was presented accordingly as well, just as he was every other day. His navy blue hair was combed through and his green nobleman's attire was suited and dressed unto him perfectly, thanks to the patient care of Sebastian who took the liberty of dressing his master for the day's activities. Though the day was still early, Ciel was alert and prepared for anything. However, though he was sharp and vigilant, his mind was certainly distracted from anything other than the enclosed letter sent from the Moreau's.

The purple wax seal kept wandering into the Earl's thoughts.

He hadn't even paid any mind to the freshly baked Breakfast Fruit Cake that Sebastian had brought up to him minutes before. The slice of decorative cake sat on stainless white china that had been part of the Phantomhive Family for generations. The particular assortment of silver utensils had been neatly placed onto a cotton napkin; however, Ciel did not fancy eating breakfast this morning, so the utensils had literally no purpose. Earl Grey tea was also sitting abandoned on his desk, sending swirls of steam into the air as an indication of its freshness and warmth.

_The Moreau Family_, Ciel thought to himself. Lost in thought, the Earl had been mindlessly tapping his fingers against the surface of his desk, rattling the plates and silverware ever so lightly.

It had been a long while since he had formally heard from them, whether in person or in this case, in the form of a letter. It wasn't that the Phantomhives had any quarrel against them. No, both families had been largely busy over the past few months with their lives and had lost contact because of this.

The Moreau family, currently represented by Earl Francis, has been the Phantomhive estate's greatest ally and the most trusted of comrades throughout history, something Ciel has been since proud of. Such allies were rare and usually unreliable but the Moreau's were the exception. Back when the kind and courteous Vincent Phantomhive was alive and well, he would fancy being around the Moreau family and maintaining an everlasting friendship with them. He did this not because it was common practice for noblemen and noblewomen to become suitable acquaintances among each other; he did this because he knew that Francis and his relatives were well brought up and trustworthy.

Vincent respected and treated them with the same kindness that they showed him, for the Moreau family were and still are an honest but deliberately loyal family. Though they had no particular association with the criminal underground or the duties performed by the Queen's Guard dogs, they still sought to preserve order and justice throughout Europe.

In times of distress or great struggle, they were willing to assist the Phantomhives and stand beside them, often volunteering to do side jobs or carry out small missions here and there for the benefit of being helpful.

This dedication to the "Evil Noblemen" would forever prove their loyalty to future generations of Phantomhive Earls, though other members of the upper class and nobility saw the Phantomhives as cruel, untruthful and very secretive. However, though they were dependable and sought after allies for the Phantomhives, they commonly had the reputation of honest and caring individuals that were quite popular among the common folk of London.

As of today, the Moreau family was made up of an emotional Earl, a kind and caring countess, a beautiful and talented daughter and a trio of servants that worked under their command. Though few in numbers, the Moreau family continues to thrive with good luck, fortune and success over the years.

Quite famous, they have made a name for themselves back when their first business opened up. This business was largely successful and increased the family's profits dramatically. Currently, this remarkable French family has the rights to the "Blue Diamond Company", a well-known jewelry company that draws eyes from the populated streets of London. Moreau diamonds, metals, rubies and jewels are artfully crafted into the most exquisite and absolutely stunning pieces of jewelry such as earrings, necklaces and bracelets, as well as expensive but worthy diamond rings.

It was quite a surprise when Sebastian had spoken of their name earlier this morning. The Moreau's had been so caught in their business lately that they rarely spent time writing letters, attending parties (usually hosted by the blonde-headed Viscount), and generally enjoying the early spring weather. The last time Ciel had socialized with the Earl Francis was about a year ago during a ball hosted by himself in honor of Funtom's expansion into three different countries.

Two knocks at his office door drew him from his trance, and he looked up with that signature blank face.

"Young master," Sebastian's muffled but strangely audible voice called from behind the door. "Your paper knife, as requested."

"Do you insist on standing there the rest of the morning?" Ciel said, loud enough to have his voice heard from inside the room. "Come in."

Sebastian Michaelis did so with a content grin. He approached Ciel with a paper knife wrapped safely in red cloth. The young Earl frowned, knowing that though he would often use sarcasm and verbal rivalry against Sebastian, the butler only mindlessly obeyed afterwards.

He went over to the Earl's right and gave his master the knife, who then proceeded to open the letter skillfully with his eyes closed.

"I see you have no appetite for breakfast this morning," Sebastian said, clearly stating the obvious. "What a shame. That fruitcake will go to waste."

"It says here that the daughter of Earl Francis Moreau and Countess Amelia Pierre is currently in danger as of November 23rd," Ciel spoke aloud, ignoring Sebastian's statement and thoroughly interpreting the fancy cursive and hurried writing. "Lady Rosemary has been the target of recent failed kidnapping attempts and is currently being targeted by an unknown assailant, if not more."

Sebastian's red eyes flickered, as they sometimes did when he was thinking immensely.

"Earl Francis is worried greatly for the sake of his daughter's life, and it is for this reason that he has contacted the Phantomhives." Ciel read on, silently for a steady minute. Finishing the letter, he looked up at nothing in particular. "The Moreau family has requested my aid in the protection and housing of Rosemary until the threat is eliminated and she is safe to return back to her estate."

"Yes, you do have quite the reputation of a fearsome guard dog, my lord," Sebastian admitted, that smile still dominating his handsome and striking features. "It would be wise of a man such as Francis to contact the Queen's known Watchdog for something of this sort."

_The tone of this letter_, the Earl thought to himself, _is fearful. As if they have little time to receive my answer. Should they require my assistance…?_ Ciel paused. He tried to imagine life at the manor with Rosemary around.

He had never had an issue with the daughter of the Moreau family. He remembered her like the back of his hand, though it had been a terribly long time since they have reunited. Rosemary, to him, was worthy of his attention and definitely worth his consideration in a time like this. Rosemary has always spoken highly of Ciel. She is the girl that was raised beside him since childhood, though they are about four years apart. She is the girl with the beautiful brown hair and the piercing violet eyes. She is the girl that cares for him ever so deeply…

_I shall aid them as the Phantomhives have for years, _Ciel concluded.

"Sebastian, ready a carriage and depart to her manor," the Earl of Phantomhive ordered with no regrets.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing down on one knee and giving the Earl the satisfaction of being depicted as a king.

"Don't keep Francis waiting in fear, Sebastian. Retrieve her quickly and ease the Earl's worries before he does something drastic. When you return, ready a room for Rosemary and make sure to give her the utmost Phantomhive hospitality. This is no ordinary guest, Sebastian. I will not allow her to live in danger."

Sebastian looked up, amazed at Ciel's authority over the matter. He didn't expect anything less of the young master but to see him so determined to guard an Earl's daughter; it was amusing.

"Very well. I shall return by noon." Sebastian said. He stood up, bowed his head with his hand against his chest, and collected the assortment of breakfast items that sat untouched on the Earl's desk. Knowing his master would surely resort back to his tea to over-think his decision of quartering this new guest, Sebastian let it be and instead carried the slice of fruit cake with him out the door.

In the hallways, he had not expected to see the servants of the Phantomhive manor.

The moment he had closed the door behind him, he was greeted with the eager eyes and excited looks from Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardroy, who happened to be waiting in suspense.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Sebastian inquired, his red eyes looking them over, as if inspecting them for sin.

"No, sir!" Bard claimed.

"Not at all, no we weren't!" The maid exclaimed.

"We just heard about a guest while walking by the master's office!" Finnian cried, excited with the idea of a visitor. "Who might he be!?"

"She," Sebastian corrected, slightly annoyed. "Our guest is a lady and she will be staying with us for an unknown amount of time. I want to make one thing clear, however."

The demon butler grinned and leaned down so that each of the three servants could hear his words with complete accuracy. He still held the plate of fruit cake in one gloved hand, but he had completely devoted his attention to the matter in which he was about to make clear. "_Do not make fools of yourself. You will treat our guest with the highest degree of courtesy. Do I make myself clea_r?"

The servants practically shrunk in fear of Sebastian. He, the head butler, was quite frightening and gave off the aura of a man that needn't be double crossed or disrespected. And when he smiled at the end of a command, as if he knew something that they didn't, it only added to the feeling that Sebastian is not one to disobey.

"Yes sir!" They all cried, the slightest tint of red in their faces proving their terror of Sebastian.

"Good. Now, each of you must get to work. Finny, tend to the gardens. Bard, stock the kitchen with only the most delectable produce available. Mey-Rin, make sure this manor is spotless for our guest." Sebastian closed his eyes contently, satisfied with what he had instructed the servants to do in his time of leave.

He began walking off when he realized he was still carrying the fruit cake. "And before I forget, dispose of this quickly. I will be back at noon."

Tossing the dessert with one hand behind his head, Bard caught the plate unexpectedly, glancing down at it in awe. He looked back up, only to notice that Sebastian was gone.

Silence followed for three seconds until Bard snapped out of his momentary confusion and came back to reality.

"You heard the man! We have a guest to impress and jobs to do!"

"Yes!" Finnian and Mey-Rin exclaimed together.

"We must get to work right away, yes we should!" She cried and darted off in the opposite direction of Sebastian. She pulled a dustpan and a dusting wand from out of nowhere and proceeded to run down the corridor.

"I'm on it!" Finny cried, referring to perfecting the gardens for Rosemary. He bolted up the hallway, presumably heading towards the gardens that lay in the blanket of sun outside.

"And I…well, I suppose I should stock the kitchen like Sebastian said." Bard scratched his chin in wonder. "BUT TO THROW AWAY THIS CAKE? Nonsense!" And with that, the cook walked down the hall, making his way to the kitchen that he had burned down so many times before and licking the butter-cream frosting from his fingers.

…

Ciel stood at his window, looking down at the forestry that stretched for miles. There was so much foliage and so many acres of wilderness before him, all enhanced by the golden rays of sunlight.

"I can only hope I have made the right decision," Ciel said to himself.

At that moment, he managed a smile.

**You got through it! Sorry for the long chapter, but thanks for reading it and taking an interest in the story. I know, i know, slow beginnings suck and i sincerely apologize if its a drag. Bear with me people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Many miles from the Phantomhive Manor was a complex and irritating road that twisted itself through acres of deep, lush forestry. This stretched pathway was the only way to travel from estate to estate for both the common folk of London and the upper class nobility. Bumpy and rather spooky to the faint of heart, this road snaked through the trees almost completely invisible from the skies above, and riding along the path past sunset was a recipe for disaster.

To Sebastian, this road was simply a route that needn't be fretted over. He had taken the carriage and horses onto it more than once and he had come to study it to keep himself occupied while he was travelling. He had the road unintentionally memorized by heart. There were many giant rocks and deep yet small ditches for the carriage wheels to get lodged into, and the trees sometimes looked as if they wanted to grab at you with gnarly, broken limbs. Of course, if one where to stay completely focused on directing a carriage at a normal pace, travelers could escape the woods and its creepy atmosphere in less than fifteen minutes. Anxiety and fear were generally the side effects of getting lost.

Sunlight was simply a blessing when it came to this particular area of woodlands. Though the forest was thick and unsettling, the way the sun broke through the canopy above and illuminated the tracks was simply marvelous and something to admire for tourists and passerby's.

Sebastian was sitting at the front of a black carriage, taking up the reins of two brown stallions and keeping his blood-red eyes on the trail in front of him. He had the look of someone in deep thought, yet the butler thought nothing more than if the three Phantomhive Servants were going to fulfill their duties correctly. Most likely not, and with that conclusion, Sebastian sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to see that he had made it to the edge of the woodlands already.

In front of him was a winding path descending from the forestry atop the hill and entering into a vast open area with elm trees here and there. The sky was blue and only a few puffy white clouds made their way across the skyline. The sun was bright and warm, though Sebastian, like most demons, wasn't generally affected by the temperature or the weather conditions. Overall, the look from atop the hill was breathtaking, and Sebastian pulled back the reins of the horses.

Now stopped and giving himself the pleasure of admiring the view, Sebastian scanned the area.

In the far distance was the signature look of a mansion.

"Well then, I suppose I am making good time." Sebastian noted, pulling his pocket watch from his tailcoat and glancing at the time. "On then, shall we?" He said to nobody in particular, and with that, the demon butler whipped the reins and made way for the manor ahead.

…

When he did arrive at the mansion some minutes later, Sebastian took in the lovely sight of the estate from behind a decorative black front gate that safeguarded the lot from intruders, curious travelers and nobles alike. Leading up to the Moreau Family's home was a wide "U" shaped entrance composed of cobblestones. His horses neighed, relieved to have made it to their destination, as it would seem. Sebastian just looked ahead through the black bars, not really paying the mansion much thought until a cold, sudden gust of wind blew through his head of raven hair.

An indication that something was off, perhaps. Though the estate was beautiful and built by London's finest architects, something seemed dark about the manor, as if there was a cursed secret about the residential family. Sebastian glanced around, averting his gaze from the home ahead and observing his surroundings before a jingle of keys shook him from his intense focus.

The uniformed gateman wore a genuine smile and used a silver key to unlock the gate and allow Sebastian passage.

Sebastian dipped his hat towards the man in response and prompted the horses forward into the scenic lot. Owning a jewelry company must have its rewards. The mansion was stunning.

The main estate stood behind a vast and perfectly cut green front lawn. A flowing angelic water fountain complimented the front of the mansion as well. On both sides of the cobblestone entrances were a line of tall trees that stood up straight and orderly, all green and lively.

The mansion itself was gigantic, just like the Phantomhive manor. It was an elegant white color, suggesting purity and truth. The roof and accents were all grey and light blue, the trademark colors of the Blue Diamond Company. The main entrance was beneath an overpass that was supported by two columns. What made the mansion seriously pop, however, was not the color scheme or the fountain that stood before it all. No, it was the style the mansion was built; British architecture with French attributes.

Sebastian brought the carriage to a halt at the front of the mansion's luxurious front door, releasing the reins and standing on the cobblestones. He brushed any dirt and dust from his black trench coat and swiped the top of his hat for good measure. Once he made sure he looked presentable, he held the hat in both hands and silently made his way up the white staircase. He knocked on the grand door.

The door opened, revealing a maid with dark skin and bright blue hair.

Sebastian immediately thought of how suddenly different this maid was from Mey-Rin. This young woman appeared to be soft-spoken and reserved and not the clumsy and loud type that Mey-Rin was, though at any moment he may be proven otherwise. Her eyes were a rich chocolate color that complimented her bronze complexion. She wore a traditional black and white maid's dress, yet this particular one seemed to highlight her figure perfectly.

"Good day, madam'." Sebastian greeted, bowing his head down and returning his gaze to her. "I represent the house of Phantomhive. I believe your master had sent the Earl of Phantomhive a letter regarding Lady Rosemary Moreau, if I recall correctly."

"Yes," She said quietly. She closed her beautiful brown eyes and stepped aside. "Please, come in."

She moved out of Sebastian's way rather quickly and held the door for him, refusing to look him in the eye. She appeared frightened by him and the demon seemed to sense this. Was he honestly that intimidating? Of course, he knew that intimidation was the culprit; he could detect reasons for a person's fears based on their body gestures with stunning accuracy. Either that or this maid was just naturally reserved and watchful, most likely the latter.

Instead of say something and force the poor maid to speak though she clearly didn't want to; Sebastian kept quiet and studied the lobby as the maid shut the door behind them. Above him was a fanciful and expensive looking crystal chandelier tinged with gold. The floor tiles were a pleasing mixture of honey and cream colored square designs that were sitting underneath a large purple rug. The violet walls were complimented with several white columns to add an elegant and rather historical feel to the lobby.

"A magnificent room indeed." Sebastian commented.

The maid walked up beside him with her head down. "The master enjoys colors associated with gold; therefore, we remodeled the lobby to his desire."

"Exemplary." He agreed.

Suddenly, Sebastian heard two voices from his right, and he and the maid both glanced at the entrance to what was presumably the entertainment room. One of the voices distinctly belonged to a panicked man, while the other was more feminine and appeared to be trying to reason with the other.

"The voices of my master and the countess," the maid said in a voice quieter than a whisper. She brushed her long blue hair over her shoulder. "They have been worrying all morning, hoping that you would eventually come and save Rosemary from the men behind her kidnapping."

Sebastian listened in and knew they were heading this way.

"_OH_, the Earl has yet to respond to my pleading letter!" The man's voice boomed from about twenty yards away. "We mustn't wait any longer, Amelia! The safety of my daughter is in jeopardy the longer we sit around here like humble ducklings waiting to be shot!"

"I'm sure the Earl will consider your request, Francis." The calming, reassuring voice of the countess replied. Closer the couple neared the lobby. "But we must also consider getting on that train with Rose before it has left London. We have to get going or we risk yet another two days here."

Just then, the Earl and the Countess entered the lobby, still trying to decide on what to do. The countess wore this magnificent golden dress that left a trail of cloth behind her and she had her hair pinned up a light brown bun with locks hanging down artfully. The Earl wasn't dressed quite as fancifully; he was clad in a brown businessman's suit and a matching top hat that concealed darker brown hair. His thick beard was trimmed presentably also. A purple rose popped out from his breast pocket.

It was then that Francis caught sight of Sebastian and stopped all conversation with his wife.

"Kyra, who is this man?" Francis asked, not in the slightest way upset, just concerned. "A visitor?"

The maid apparently took this in the opposite way and appeared shocked. She suddenly had the look of fear written in her features, as if she had done something wrong and had displeased the Earl Francis. Kyra seemed to have shrunk in place and attempted to get words out of her system to respond with no luck.

Sebastian, feeling the need to address himself to save the maid's hide, took a step in front of her and bowed forward, a gloved hand placed over his chest to signify respect. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the house of Phantomhive. I am here in response to the letter you have sent to the Young Master regarding your precious daughter, Rosemary Moreau."

"You? From the Phantomhive Estate?" The Earl immediately smiled gleefully and all tension in the room dropped. He approached the demon with Amelia behind him. "Thank the heavens! I had thought we'd never hear from Ciel Phantomhive for another week! I had only sent that letter out recently. How could you have responded that fast?"

"Never mind that, sir." Sebastian answered. "In order to save time and relieve your worries, I was told to come immediately after the Young Master had overlooked your message. He did not want you to panic worse than you already are."

"What a kind man!" The Earl beamed. Suddenly, he trapped Sebastian in a large bear hug, making the butler's eyes open wider in sudden shock from the Earl's explosion of emotion. "What would I have done without you and your master?! My little Rose would have been vulnerable and fearing for her life yet again! What kindness you have graced me with your presence!" The Earl sobbed, tears gushing from his eyes. Sebastian only sighed.

"Master," Kyra questioned shyly, "Do you need a handkerchief?"

"No, no. Thank you, Kyra." Francis responded, releasing Sebastian from his joyous hug. He put his hand out and a now bright but manageable smile took up his features, eliminating any evidence of tears. "Welcome to the Moreau Family Estate, home of the founders of the Blue Diamond Company, Sebastian."

A quick recovery, indeed.

"Thank you for allowing me to come without any notice beforehand." Sebastian said, shaking the Earl's hand in a formal greeting. "Now then, I see you are in a hurry to catch a train in London, so I think it would be in our best interest to move along quickly. Your train departs in half an hour."

"Ah, yes." Francis exclaimed. "We had intended to bring my daughter along with us in hopes of evading the threat, but now that you are here, we know she will be kept under the protection of only the most trusted of people. I thank you and Ciel sincerely for accepting this last minute request."

"You are quite welcome." Sebastian smiled. "Now, where might the young lady be?"

"She is upstairs in her quarters packing up the last of her belongings. Kyra, would you mind showing Sebastian to Rosemary's room?" Amelia asked politely with a friendly smile. She gently grabbed her husband's arm, lovingly hugging it against her body.

"Yes, of course." Kyra said. She bowed and began making her way up the grand staircase with Sebastian in tow.

**Thinking of redoing this chapter. Hmm.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sebastian followed behind the shy maid Kyra with his black top hat still in hand. He could have easily requested that Kyra relieve him of it, or he could've even left in the carriage but he saw no point. He was destined to leave shortly anyways.

"_My, what a worrisome fellow the Earl has turned out to be_," Sebastian thought to himself. The idea made him grin. As dark and twisted as it sounded, Sebastian found human worries and fears to be quite amusing. He understood that Rosemary was of significant importance to the Earl; she was his only daughter, by the looks of it. But to panic and shower Sebastian in tears over the young master's acceptance to house and protect her…it was comical to a demon.

Sebastian was sure Rosemary would explain to the young master what recent events led the Moreau Family to request the Phantomhives' protection. Of course, Francis and Kyra had insisted that kidnapping attempts were giving Lady Rosemary quite a frightened aura, but kidnappings probably weren't the only thing going on with the daughter of the House of Moreau.

"_In time_," Sebastian inquired, "_this will cease to be nothing more than a bad memory_."

Kyra's thick baby-blue hair swayed lightly as she turned right atop the grand stairs.

The hallways, Sebastian noticed, were a deep shade of red. Not that this particular observation had any importance; he just found the color sensually pleasing. Brown carpets raced down the corridor, illuminated by golden wall candles.

Sebastian walked with the maid up until she stopped beside a white bedroom door a minute later. Rosemary's room, perhaps?

"If I may ask you but one question, before I greet the young lady," Sebastian began. "Why do you appear timid and anxious after my arrival here?"

The maid unexpectedly brought her brown eyes up to Sebastian and she turned away almost immediately, as if regretting what she had done the moment the action was committed.

"Following the recent events concerning my master and his daughter, we have all become distrustful of _all_ visitors to the manor," Kyra admitted, folding her hands in front of her and again refusing to make eye contact. "I apologize, Mr. Michaelis, but I…"

"Shh..." He cooed, and with that simple if not flirtatious gesture, the maid shrunk in her shoes. "I understand. Is this the Lady's quarters?"

The maid blushed, a sprouting of pink forming in her bronze cheeks.

"Very well. Have the Earl pack his things and stock a carriage. I will be down momentarily with his daughter." Sebastian said. "And please, remind him that the train in London departs in a mere twenty five minutes."

"Yes, I will." Kyra bowed, and she left the area quickly, disappearing down the hall.

Fear of visitors, as it would seem. This made perfect sense, according to what information Sebastian had gathered about Rosemary's current predicament. Anyone in London could be a suspect of Rosemary's attempted capture, even a butler such as himself.

With that being taken care of, Sebastian knocked twice on Rosemary's bedroom door. He stood silently outside the door before he heard a female voice call out towards him.

"Come in," She had said, and Sebastian entered her room with that trademark smile and casual eyes.

The first thing he caught sight of was the lilac painting of the walls and a white marble fireplace that sat unlit before two comfortable looking chairs. A silver chandelier was perched above the fireplace, adding a feel of royalty and elegance to the room.

He then noticed an older teenage girl sitting cross legged on a royal queen's bed. She was wearing a renaissance inspired blue dress that appeared to have complimented her figure with such accuracy. Her eyes were a marvelous purple color that gleamed with indescribable beauty. She was smiling gently, wearing the expression of a girl with nothing but innocence in her heart. It was a welcoming sight indeed. Her long brunette hair was tied precisely into a loose ponytail that hung over her left shoulder in silky waves.

Lady Rosemary Moreau, to-be carrier of her family's rich name and her father's company heir.

And finally, and the most unfortunate sight Sebastian had to endure all day, he saw a man pouring tea beside the Earl's daughter.

A man wearing the Moreau family crest.

"Pardon my interruption, my Lady, but I am here to escort you to the house of Phantomhive by your father's request." Sebastian said charmingly, avoiding any indication that he was bothered by the man in the gray suit.

That man, who seemed the least affected by Sebastian arrival at the moment, wore a tie of blue baroque, popular among the "gothic" populace of London. He had fine light silver hair that appeared nearly white due to the sunlight incoming from the grand window beside Rosemary's bed. Though he poured tea skillfully and with great distance from teapot to teacup, he didn't once reveal his eyes or look up at Sebastian.

"The Phantomhive butler, if I am correct?" Rosemary said removing herself from her bed and walking up to the demon butler clad in black. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He knelt on one knee, as was a traditional way to greet a woman of such high social value in London, and brushed a lock of his raven hair behind his ear with such a clever look in his red eyes. "Sebastian Michaelis. The pleasure is mine, my lady."

He kissed her gloved hand lightly and returned to standing before the Earl's daughter.

He quickly switched his eyes over to the butler, noticing that he had finished pouring Rosemary's tea and was now holding the steaming cup of Earl Grey (based on the aroma) in his hand fancifully. He was glaring at Sebastian with a dull yet powerful look of pure, untainted hatred.

Red eyes he had.

Demon eyes he had.

"My Lady, your tea has been prepared." He said, never once removing his eyes from Sebastian and leaning forward in a slight bow. His voice was icy, sharp and cold, as if he was the personality of a cold winter storm.

"Thank you, Ethaniel." Rosemary responded, gently taking the teacup and accompanying silver plate. "Sebastian, this is Ethaniel Marques, butler of the Moreau Family as of late November. He is a man of many talents."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Michaelis," Ethaniel apparently lied, bowing his head down and placing his hand over his chest, as Sebastian had done so many times before.

Sebastian did the same and proceeded to make conversation with Rosemary, who had made her way to the window and was overlooking her father's estate. Holding the tea in her hand, she closed her eyes warmly and basked in the sunlight.

"My stay at the Phantomhive Manor will be quite different from life here, won't it be, Sebastian?" she asked, still keeping her violet eyes peering over the massive view. She sipped her tea cautiously, not wanting to burn her tongue though the tea was settled.

"Yes, naturally." He answered honestly. "But I will make sure that you are treated with only the best hospitality available. You will feel quite welcomed throughout your stay."

"Wonderful." She smiled and turned to face him.

"Well then, I am ready when you are, Sebastian." She said politely, giving him a flashy and excited smile. "I have to say, I miss being in the company of Ciel and his little fiancée, Elizabeth. I wonder if he's changed much since we last met."

"I assure you, he is still the same, my lady." Sebastian bowed, lending her an accompanying gloved hand. Rosemary contently placed her teacup on her dresser and was about to place her hand into the demon butler's as an escort when the silver butler purposely interrupted Sebastian's gentlemanly offer.

Ethaniel, who had been keenly staring at Sebastian with a distasteful expression taking up his sharp features, sighed inwardly and blinked at Rosemary.

"Mr. Michaelis," he began, saying the name almost repulsively. "I require an extra pair of hands with my lady's precious bags. I would appreciate your assistance, if you would be so kind as to help me."

"Certainly." Sebastian agreed, appearing unfazed by this sudden interruption.

"Well then, I suppose I will lead the way." Rosemary said. She sighed happily before walking through the door in which Ethaniel had generously opened for her.

Sebastian contently grabbed hold of a briefcase and three boxes; one large, small and medium in size. Stacking them on his arm without the fear of dropping them, he turned to face Ethaniel, who had already boarded himself up with two suitcases, a large box and an instrument case securely wrapped around his chest.

Ethaniel paid the butler no mind as he led the way out into the hall with Sebastian behind. Rosemary had waited for them, probably not wishing to enter the lobby alone and get attacked with hugs, kisses and dramatic goodbyes.

She led the way down the red walled corridor, closing her eyes comfortably. For a girl that had seen so many abduction attempts and heard so many vicious threats against her over the last few months, she seemed pretty carefree. Suspicious as it was, Sebastian kind of admired it. Rosemary appeared fearless, just like the young earl back at the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian could only imagine the life ahead of him with the elegant daughter of a famous French jeweler under Ciel Phantomhive's roof. Things would definitely be interesting until further notice.

But his mind wandered to the butler in front of him carrying his lady's luggage.

_Who was this Ethaniel Marques,_ Sebastian inquired to himself while observing the way he walked down the hall from behind. His suit of gray and blue blocked the view of Lady Rosemary and her dress that slithered behind her fancifully. _A fellow demon from the fiery depths of hell? But contracted to whom?_ Sebastian dreaded the thought that such an innocent and lovable lady such as Rosemary could have formed a contract with a _demon_. What sense did this make? Perhaps she held a secret pertaining to Ethaniel.

Could Rosemary, the joyous daughter of the god-fearing Earl of Moreau, have offered her soul to a bloodthirsty demon?

Not likely, but the chance was present.

Sebastian, who had been so consumed in thought, had snapped out of it instantly when he felt the fiery eyes of Ethaniel glare over his shoulder and smirk at him.

The black butler could sense the tension in the air. The way Ethaniel glared at him as if he was warning him made Sebastian respond by standing his ground and staring back with the same demonic intensity. Instead of blankly ask if Ethaniel was uncomfortable with Sebastian, the demon just held Ethaniel's knowing stare.

The white haired demon returned his view back ahead, ignoring Sebastian once again.

When they reached the top of the grand staircase, Sebastian observed the lobby from atop the stairs. Francis was sobbing miserably, as if his life was about to be ripped from him. Sebastian wondered why on Earth the famed Earl of Moreau, who had the reputation of a strong and honest businessman, was prone to succumbing to his emotions easily.

The countess Amelia was rubbing the Earl's tense back and trying her best to cheer him up with soft words and a cautious look from her warm brown eyes. Outside, Sebastian heard the voices of quite a few people, presumably the servants of Moreau. The front door was open, and though he could not make out their entire conversation, he was sure there were about three workers outside.

"Father," Rosemary began, descending from the stairs with a look of absolute worry in her violet eyes. Her father looked up at her, a genuine smile spread across his face. As Rosemary neared the bottom of the grand staircase, Francis wrapped his arms around her lovingly, unwilling to let her go.

"My _belle rivière_, how I will miss you for the weeks that will follow." He said, clutching his little girl in a protective, sincere hug that could only go on for so much longer. He was not sobbing anymore, though tears streaked down his cheek in wet lines. "I trust you will be safe. I know you will be safe."

He stroked his daughter's back and let her free, only to notice that she was gently smiling at him, reassuring him that everything was going to be ok and the men that threatened her life will be brought to justice.

"Be strong, Rosemary." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish the same upon you, father," she said.

During these emotional goodbyes, Sebastian and Ethaniel silently made their way across the lobby with Rosemary's luggage in their possession. They stepped into the glorious sunlight, loaded up the carriage and returned inside to retrieve the bags standing near the door that belonged to the Earl and the Countess. They did this silently, occasionally locking eyes and sending each other distrustful, menacing glares known only to demons.

Sebastian stood beside the main door to the lobby with his top hat on and his gloved hands beside him motionlessly. He carefully watched Rosemary, Francis and Amelia bid farewells in the lobby as discreetly as possible. He wasn't watching them to be a stalker, or to give off the impression that he was not to be trusted; he simply wanted to insure that the family's disbandment went smoothly.

When Ethaniel finished loading the carriages for his masters, he too came into the manor and stood silently beside Sebastian. His demonic eyes were closed again and his arms were straight beside his gray suited body. Sebastian did not hesitate to move.

Minutes went by. Icy minutes.

Ethaniel Marques, butler of the Moreau Family. A demon clad in silver and white.

Sebastian did not speak, and nor did Ethaniel.

After saying goodbye to her parents, Rosemary walked towards the main entrance, her dress flowing behind her like a river as her heels clacked against the tiles. She walked by Ethaniel and Sebastian, who bowed at her passing as any servant would. Rosemary spared Sebastian Michaelis a quick lighthearted smirk and a knowing look from her violet eyes.

Sebastian had kept his eye on her for only a moment until she had left the manor and was outside. _Why had she smiled at him like that? _

The Earl literally _ran _out the door after his beloved daughter. Amelia followed, chuckling at Francis' attachment to their little girl. She gave Ethaniel a quick glance before exiting the manor. Sebastian, who had previously been fiercely following Rosemary with red eyes for no apparent reason, felt a jab in his right and didn't even have to avert his gaze to know that Ethaniel had forced his elbow into Sebastian's ribs.

"I apologize sincerely, Mr. Michaelis," he said mischievously, "but I had noticed you were glaring at the Earl's daughter rather _hungrily_."

Hearing the silver butler after an unforgiving silence between them was certainly surprising and Sebastian raised a brow at the demon's sudden protectiveness over Rosemary.

"Oh," Sebastian grinned, beginning to head outside. He froze in the doorway. "How distasteful of a butler to assume such things. I was merely admiring the young lady's dress."

Ethaniel looked as if he wanted to respond with a brash comment, but he simply grinned with the same intensity that Sebastian had graced him with.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I don't think she wore her dress in her eyes." Ethaniel retorted, "Even a foul, filthy demon such as yourself should have the common decency to speak the truth instead of make due with a lie. Especially in another's presence…how offensive."

"I would never lie, Ethaniel Marques. It is a disgrace to my nature." Sebastian concluded, and he stepped out into the blazing white sun outside. He had no time to quarrel with Ethaniel over whether or not he and Rosemary had made eye contact. What a hopeless argument.

Standing before the green lawn and water fountain was Amelia and Rosemary. The Earl was admiring his stretched out green lawn for a moment, taking in his estate's beauty. It would be a long while before he returned, he knew that much. After taking in the beautiful vista, he sighed, wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and climbed up into the back of his carriage, awaiting the departure to the terminal.

A few paces away from the Earl's carriage stood the three servants dedicated to the French family, as Sebastian could tell due to their attire. A pretty but shockingly young girl reminded Sebastian instantly of Finnian, for she appeared lighthearted and silly. She wore overalls and a pair of workboots. Like Finnian, she had blonde hair and a gardener's hat. Comically, light brown fox ears and a matching fox tail completed the little girl's appearance and Sebastian smiled, not sure why she had chosen to wear such things at work.

On both sides of the girl stood a mustached French cook with crossed arms and an unapologetic stance and Kyra whom was standing silently as she was accustomed to doing. The Frenchman was in chef's attire so he clearly took up that role in the Moreau family household. He appeared to be hard-to-please from the way he stood defiantly and began to twist the small mustache plastered upon his face.

Sebastian darkly wondered whether these servants were just as bad as the lot he had employed at the Phantomhive manor.

"For you, Rose." Amelia had said, giving Rosemary a little black box with a fanciful engraving on it. Sebastian couldn't tell what is was, but he didn't honestly care. He opened the door of the Phantomhive carriage awaiting the young lady.

"Thank you, Mother. I wish you safe travel." Rosemary said, hugging her mother lovingly again before climbing into the back seat of the Phantomhive carriage. Sebastian closed the door behind her and climbed up into the driver's seat, taking hold of the reins and beginning the journey back to the young master.

He glanced over his shoulder habitually as he departed from the estate.

Ethaniel was behind him leading the Moreau Family's carriage to the London Terminal, as well as the servants that were in tow.

The demon's eyes were aglow in crimson.

**I'm sorry for the delay! I was fighting writer's block with this one and I might just go back and fix it. We'll see. Anyways, you'll learn more about those servants and Ethaniel later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The road back to the Phantomhive Estate was particularly peaceful for Lady Rosemary Moreau as she sat cross-legged in the carriage that Sebastian was driving. She would glance out the window and see the land roll out before her; trees, meadows, a lake or two in the distant background. The day was slowly moving along and it was nearly noon, but Rosemary was in no rush.

She was brought up to be patient, kind and proper, as women of the nobility had to learn from a young age. She couldn't complain for the most part. Rosemary lived a happy, fortunate life and she believed that if she focused on the future, she'd get somewhere. The Earl's daughter was also a girl of talent, as Francis had implied earlier.

Her father was the one that discovered her virtuosity related talents when Rosemary had first began playing the violin. She was amazingly skilled; inhumanly skilled. Rosemary found playing instruments such as the violin and the harp in her pastime to be melodic and joyful, and every time she played enchantingly. Not only was she musically inclined, but she was a beginner at dance and an aspiring artist and gardener.

_The perfect daughter_, her family had said. _She was a gift bestowed upon a graced family, indeed._

Francis had wanted her to take over his Blue Diamond Company, her family's jewelry business that he has been unmistakably proud of. It didn't matter that he fathered a daughter instead of a son; gender did not matter to the Earl of Moreau. Rosemary was just as capable as any son could be in running a jewelry business. He did, however, want his little girl to be happy, and if she for some reason chose a different career path in the future, her father would turn the company over to one of Rosemary's many potential suitors. Rosemary, however, declined any proposal and politely rejected any man that her family had tried to woo her with.

She knew she wasn't ready for engagement.

Oh, how she would worry about her father, of all people, for the next few days. He was such a fragile, concerned man and yet he was equally as powerful and dominating as any businessman should be. Rosemary could only wonder about him and how he'd handle her departure from him. She knew not of how long she would reside with the Earl of Phantomhive and she didn't care. She was forever thankful for this.

The young lady tore her eyes from the scenery out the carriage window and rubbed the top of a small black box that her mother had graciously given to her. It was a jewelry box. The box was covered in soft black velvet, yet it was icy cold to the touch; just stroking it with a finger would give you a chill.

The noble closed her bright violet eyes and smiled, preferring to keep the contents of the box a secret until she felt it was time to reveal the accessory inside.

Rosemary absentmindedly fingered the top of the black box anyway, her feminine finger tracing the design that had captivated her interest briefly. After noticing Ciel Phantomhive's mansion come into view, she tucked the box away in one of her two briefcases that were sitting beside her shoes. The symbol etched on the top in silver still lingered in her mind.

It was a snowflake pentagram.

…

Sebastian sighed and managed a slight easygoing smile as he neared the Phantomhive Manor. Ah, it was a pleasant sight indeed. Not that he particularly liked working among the imbecile workforce that he had employed for the young earl; the thought of him returning to find the kitchen destroyed, the furniture stained and the gardens demolished was enough to erase the smile from his lips.

Instead, the demon simply closed his eyes and reopened them, preparing to scold them when he found the time.

He brought the horses to a halt at the base of the mansion and he stepped down from the reins.

Sebastian smiled, having noticed the house's family steward, Tanaka, was in his original human state rather than his deflated cartoon state at the moment. The old man bowed in greeting, standing beside the main door awaiting Rosemary's arrival.

The demon butler dutifully walked over to the carriage's door and opened it as a gentleman would. Lady Rosemary had been expecting him, and she placed her hand in his as he helped her down onto the cobblestones.

"So this is the newly built Phantomhive Manor?" Rosemary said, curious.

Sebastian raised a midnight black brow, curious at her statement. He closed the door to the carriage.

"If you don't mind my asking, have you been here before, my lady?"

Rosemary looked at him, smirking.

"Yes, but it was quite a while back," She turned to look at the manor again, "Some few years ago, if I remember correctly."

"Well then, if the time permits us, I shall give you a grand tour later this afternoon." He smiled, closing his eyes contently.

"Sounds delightful," She agreed.

Sebastian heard the main door open and he and Rosemary looked up at Ciel Phantomhive, whom was properly dressed in his green nobleman's attire.

Rosemary smiled, her eyes following the young earl as he descended from the stairs and made it to the bottom, a walking stick in his grasp. He was presentable, as always. Rosemary curtseyed, as was required a woman of her status to do, and Ciel bowed properly before smiling ever so lightly. He looked somewhat pleased with Rosemary's arrival, and she was glad to see him even attempt at a smile for her.

"Rosemary", Ciel greeted, paying his butler no mind as Sebastian stood with his eyes closed and a hand over his chest. "It has been quite a while since you had last set foot here."

Rosemary nodded.

"It has been at least a few years," Rosemary added, appearing as relaxed as he was. "I'm sure you've seen my father as of lately. He has attended your most recent gathering concerning Funtom, if I'm not mistaken."

"Quite." Ciel said, nodding in agreement. "I can only hope that you enjoy your stay for the time being."

"I'm sure I will, Earl Phantomhive." She agreed kindheartedly.

He grinned, which was highly unlike the young earl.

"Rosemary, I believe we should depart to my office suite for light discussion," he said looking from her to his demon butler. "And Sebastian, feel free to provide me and my guest tea after you have finished setting up her lodgings."

"Very good, my lord. I will be up with your refreshments shortly."

Ciel offered his guest a hand and she took it, being led through the double doors in which Tanaka was holding for the two. She disappeared from Sebastian's line of sight and he removed his hand from his chest.

Tanaka bowed at the butler and he too vanished from sight.

The butler sighed and smirked before approaching the carriage and delivering Rosemary's bags and boxes up to her room on the second floor of the mansion. He nudged to door to her new room open with a free shoulder and as he walked in, he immediately began to prep her room.

First, he took down all of the curtains, tablecloths and bed sheets, tossing them into the air after he had set down her luggage at the base of the door. He whipped the sheets free of debris in midair all at once, as if time had frozen on itself. This was to insure that these fabrics were free of lint and allergens, which may irritate the Lady of Moreau.

Second, he pulled a washcloth from his pocket and began to dust off the surfaces and décor items around the room, beginning with the simple furniture such as dressers and eventually working on higher and more complicated structures, such as the chandelier that hung over the reading chairs before her bed.

Third, the demon sorted his guest's clothing and unworn attire, organizing them impossibly fast. He hung her dresses in a spare closet, placed her shoes in the cabinets below the bed, wrapped the scarves and dress coats on a wooden wall rack and divided the rest of her lingerie and garments in the dressers and bedside tables. He did each of these three tasks in three minutes, thanks to his inhuman speed.

With a flick of his wrist, the damply dirty washcloth he held in his hand had instantly zapped into a red rose in which the butler elegantly stuck in a thin vase. He placed Lady Rosemary's jewelry in a decorative accessory chamber that sat on the bedside table, unused until today.

He found a small black box in her luggage.

A pentagram was artfully crafted on top of the black velvet casing.

Sebastian frowned, clearly unhappy with this discovery. His mind was displeased, assuming the worst. Perhaps this was a link to Ethaniel Marques, the white haired butler at the Moreau Family Estate. It would make perfect sense, indeed. In order to confirm and make sure that Rosemary hadn't made a contact with that demon, Sebastian had to pay close attention to potential spots where a Contract Seal could have been placed on her body. It would be a rather awkward situation if Rosemary, the earl or even the servants caught Sebastian discreetly trying to locate the symbol on her skin.

He wasn't denying Ethaniel's right to her soul; no, he was aware that demons such as himself had to consume the souls of the living in order to survive. He did not even remotely care if Rosemary had done so. The only thing that caused him discomfort was the fact that if she had formed a contract with a fellow fiend of Hell, that butler would soon arrive at the Phantomhive door, requesting to stay beside his master just as closely as Sebastian had stood beside Ciel.

The presence of two demons in the manor was unsatisfactory.

Not to mention Sebastian had clearly expressed his dislike for Ethaniel earlier today. The white haired butler clad in gray was certainly an enemy of his, and however briefly they had met, Sebastian had the feeling that Ethaniel was an omen of bad news. He was unsettled. And what if Ethaniel had decided to pursue the soul of Ciel as well in hopes of angering and strengthening the rivalry against Sebastian? Well, that would not be good.

Instead of rudely opening the box to view whatever lied inside, Sebastian hesitantly placed it beside the red rose he had created as a welcoming gift for the Lady of Moreau. He let go of anything relating to Ethaniel and resumed prepping the room. If Ethaniel were to show up, he would have a reason to worry. Now, he had priorities.

He raised his knuckle to his chin, observing his work. Fabrics cleared of allergens, check. Furniture and décor items dusted, check. Attire and clothing organized and sorted, check.

_Excellent,_ Sebastian smiled.

He was about to leave the room and deliver his young master and Lady Rosemary tea when he heard the faintest of sounds. It was almost like a yowl, perhaps from a small animal.

The butler raised a brow quizzically and went to the grand window, pulling away the golden curtaining and throwing open the window. Could the sound have come from outside?

Sebastian's red eyes darted around.

He overlooked the courtyard. Flowered bushes, a large fountain and a few benches made up this particular area. No animals so to speak.

Sebastian sighed and closed the window, almost upset that he had not located the source of the sound. He _had_ heard it, he knew that much. But from where?

The demon was again about to depart when he heard the little yowl from inside the room. Perplexed, he turned back, thoroughly interpreting the Lady's room. He saw nothing unusual.

It was then that he had seen one of Rosemary's suitcases shift position and nearly jump. The black suitcase was on the bed, and surprisingly, it looked as if something was trapped inside of it.

Sebastian approached the suitcase and heard the yowl again. It belonged distinctly to a cat, perhaps a kitten if Sebastian was assuming correctly. He leaned down, eyeing the suitcase oddly, and he unlatched the lock only to be nearly blown back by a frazzled kitten.

Sebastian caught the lunging animal in his arms, his face torn between disbelief and awe. Here in his arms, he felt the panicked breathing of this little stowaway animal, it's soft gray fur spiked in terror and it's blue eyes staring up at Sebastian in shock.

"Now, how did you get in _there_?" He asked the kitten, wondering.

The butler tilted his head, incredulous. He held the tiny kitten from his body, taking a closer look.

The furry feline was gray with signature black stripes. It was undeniably fluffy, as nearly all kittens were. It looked at the demon with baby blue eyes that implied that it was confused. The remainder of a blue ribbon that matched the kitten's eyes was hanging from the it's neck, not in a choking manner, but in a way that suggested that it had once been a loose, classy bow of silky ribbon.

Sebastian pulled the animal to his chest, reassuring the creature in his grasp that he was going to be unharmed. The kitten sensed this and rubbed its tiny head against Sebastian's chin, purring loudly. The demon was so filled with content and amusement that he had barely been able to tear his eyes from the kitten to look at his pocket watch.

"Ah, it would seem that my master will be requesting tea any moment now," Sebastian concluded, stuffing the watch back into his breast pocket and setting the kitten on Rosemary's cinnamon-colored bed.

"Can you stay here for but a few hours?" Sebastian asked the feline, crouching in such a way that he was not only inches from the kitten's tiny paws but so that he was at its eye level too. He wondered if Ciel would approve of pets in the mansion. Surely, a kitten posed no threat and relied on small offerings of milk and chow that Ciel would have no reason to discard it, especially if it was indeed Rosemary's personal pet.

The butler raised a single silencing finger to his lips to signify that the kitten must remain quiet.

The kitten yowled compliantly, sitting on its furry hunches and beginning to groom it's from paw.

_Such a smooth, incomparable softness_, the butler thought, stroking the kitten's head and admiring the pattern of the animal's grey coat. He absentmindedly proceeded to tie its bow back into its original state.

"Do not make a sound," the butler cooed. "I will be back within the next hour or so."

With that, the butler left the room, securing the door behind him before making way to the kitchen to grab the ingredients necessary to make the young master and Lady Rosemary's midday cup of tea.

**Care to tell me how i did in the reviews? I did this rather quickly, so i apologize for any errors :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am here at last! Sorry for the ultra late update. I had to catch up on some school assignments. Ugh. In any case, here y'all go and i'll see you again soon :D**

Chapter Six

The afternoon sunlight shone down from the sky, encasing Lady Rosemary in a blanket of golden warmth as she lay quietly on a wooden lawn chair. For her, this was true peace. The sun was forever bright and illuminated her dress perfectly, the birds all around her were chirping gleefully and the lawn chair she found herself nearly dozing off in was comfortably fit for a noble.

Though she still adorned her blue renaissance dress, she now wore a large brimmed blue hat on her head to protect her from the blasting rays of the sun. She had found the hat in the black carriage as she passed it on her way to the grass field on the opposite side of the Phantomhive Manor. The grass field was large and the mansion was close nearby, making it seem technically like an elongated backyard. For late April, the weather really was looking up, though there have been the occasional rainstorms and gray days. Other than that, she was pleased.

Curled up on the padded lawn chair, Rosemary had her head hidden behind a book titled, "The Golden Moon". She was barely reading it, much to her own surprise. Being a bookworm, she loved diving into novels and stories. Instead, her eyes refused to actually absorb the words; instead they just skimmed over them.

Rosemary was in no mood to read, based on her drooping eyelids. She was exhausted from the day already, and she hadn't even done much. Wishing her family goodbye had been quite easy, though she thought that was quite rude of her to think. Sure, they would be missed, but she knew that they were overreacting, especially her father. Under the protection of the Phantomhives, she was bound to be safe.

Speaking of the Phantomhives, she had only been here for forty-five minutes. When she had walked up to Ciel's neat and organized office earlier, they had quite a quick conversation. Rosemary had expressed her thanks for Ciel's protection deeply through rich vocabulary, even though she knew that that wasn't nearly enough. She wanted to show the young earl that his allowing her to be here was the most fortunate thing she could ask for. Perhaps she would repay him after she thought of a suitable gift.

Allowing a gentle smile to curve upon her full lips, the young lady tore her novel from her eyes and closed the cover quietly, setting it on the green ground beside her lawn chair. Rosemary wasn't in the mood to read mindlessly; no, her thoughts were clouded. Between the chaos that was present in her life as of this moment, to the future that awaits her, and back to the memories she has grown quite fondly of, she decided the best medicine was to close her eyes and let everything vanish.

Rosemary tried this and sealed her violet eyes.

_A pleasant nap might be a good thing_, she told herself.

But the moment she had locked away the world and fell into a daydreaming state, she found that she could not sleep away the world, for memories took up the darkness brought by her closed eyelids. They flickered and flashed before her mind like a reel of film, some pleasant and some regretful.

…

_June 1876_

_She saw herself running through a beautiful field of yellow flowers, chasing a spectacular blue butterfly as it soared just inches from her fingers. The little hands of a five year old girl reached out to grab at the unique insect, only to miss and prompt her further. _

_Though it was just a memory, Rosemary could feel the soothing rays of the sun against her back and the brush of the flowers as she ran among them in a light stride, determined to catch the butterfly. Colors popped enthusiastically as well, and the light scent of spring danced all around her._

_Rosemary's eyes sparkled in delight when she managed to catch the insect in her tiny hands while it rested on a yellow daffodil. She giggled, amused, and sat in the field of bright flowers, her pink dress greatly contrasting the scenery around her. After a moment of glee that Rosemary initially felt, the entrapped butterfly's wings ceased to flap. A look of worry crossed the little girl's face. _

_Had she killed the butterfly?_

_The little girl's smile faded quickly and she opened up her cupped hands for a second to peak in and make sure that the butterfly was alive. Just then, in a remarkable flurry of blue spotted wings, the insect that was once trapped flew free from the little girl's hand in a burst of triumph. _

_Rosemary was shocked for a moment before her eyes met the black orbs of the blue monarch, who fluttered around aimlessly for a moment before landing on the little girl's petite nose. She looked at it briefly before it decided to depart and when it did, all Rosemary could do was sit among the flowers in her pink dress and stare in awe as the monarch soared into the sky._

…

Rosemary smiled, happy to resort to such delightful thoughts as she began to finally succumb to her nap. This particular memory, however, seemed to fade away moments later, and now she saw something familiar and _dreadul_ form out of it.

…

_November 30th, 1888._

_What were once mesmerizing yellow daffodils were now the busy, bustling streets of a London marketplace, alive and crowded with people. The cloudless blue skies were replaced by a dark gray color, suggesting a storm was on its way. The butterfly, an insect that once suggested beauty and innocence, had become an orange leaf, drifting away with the wind and never to be seen again. _

_This is a memory recently experienced. _

_Rosemary, much older now than she had previously been, shivered and winced as a drop of freezing cold rain fell from the darkening skies and onto her forehead. She looked around, wondering if she should have considered bringing an umbrella only to notice her mother on her right and a man clad in gray on her left. _

Ethaniel,_ she thought, and instantly, the memory took an even darker turn as realization crossed her mind. _

_Suddenly and as if on cue, a woman screamed somewhere off in the distance; where it had come from would remain a mystery. Rosemary narrowed her eyes and peered ahead at the noise, only to see three men armed with loaded guns approach her, pointing the metal snouts of their weapons at her._

_The young Lady did not scream at this sudden feeling of dread that she could die in mere seconds. Instead she took a step back and Ethaniel growled, stepping in front of her protectively. _

This man,_ Rosemary heard her subconscious say, _guards me with his life, though he barely knows me. This man, who I had only been around for three days, is willing to take a bullet for me.

_Her mother Amelia grabbed her arm sternly and pulled Rosemary back. As Rosemary felt her mother tug her away from the scene, she continued to stare into the eyes of the men aiming their guns at her head, though Ethaniel would not let them cross. Their eyes were clearly inhuman and dreadful; nightmare fuel for the faint of heart. For what reason they wished her dead she had no clue but from the twisted, dark look in their blank red eyes, she could only assume that they wanted her existence to be silenced. And rather quickly, too._

"_We've found you." The middleman hissed._

_She turned to run now, seeing a sudden flash cross the eyes of the assassins, and not a second later a bullet fired, releasing a deadly chorus of screams into the air. Rosemary did not turn back; she just bit her lip and pressed her eyes together as tears rolled down her face. _

_They want me dead. These...monsters want me to die._

_Through all the commotion, Rosemary could only make out the horrified screams around her and the unmistakable sounds of multiple gunshots ringing through the air. She saw the absolutely petrified faces of people running like a river in the opposite direction of the chaotic event. _

_As she ran forward, pushing and shoving her way through alerted citizens, she heard the disgusting, ear shattering cracking of bones and the guttural screams of the men that suffered the pain. She knew that even if she looked back, she would see the bodies of the men that had wanted to kill her in cold blood, mangled and ripped apart in beastly fashions. How she knew this, she had no idea. An accurate assumption in the least._

_It was then that she felt her heart sink and blacken, a few seconds after the guttural screams of the men ceased. _

_Her mother was gone. _

_Rosemary forced her legs to a halt, nearly tripping on her face as men and women darted in the same direction as the others and ran past her with their lives on the line. They scrambled away like startled animals, calling for their loved ones and pushing aside the others in a panicking free-for-all. _

_Rosemary searched the crowd, her violet eyes darting every which way, demanding the sight of Amelia who was nowhere to be found. _

_It was then in the midst of all this chaos that a huge weight threw itself onto Rosemary's body and being unprepared; she collapsed against the hard ground below with a deafening thud._

_A man sat upon her, a gun held upon her forehead, his fingers trembling. _

_She let out a bloodcurdling scream and locked her eyes shut, knowing that it was too late to be saved, and it could possibly be the end._

…

Rosemary shifted in her sleep, responding to the nightmare with an ugly facial expression. Nobody was around, but that didn't matter. Her heart slowly accelerated and her breathing intensified. She then relaxed momentarily before zooming into sub-consciousness yet again.

…

_When Rosemary opened her teary eyes after a long silence and no fatal gunshot, she found that she was not pinned down in the streets of London, but in the comfort of her bed at the Moreau Family Estate. It was her bedroom, decorated with beautiful paintings and silky purple curtains. _

_It was deep in the night, according to the full moon that hung outside the window. Everything was still and silent, though her furniture reflected the bright illuminative weather outside. She felt warmer now, probably from the bed sheets that only existed in her mind._

_An alarming spark of loud lightning zigzagged across the sky outside her window, causing her to panic and jump from her bed in defense. Her heart was beating madly and her breaths were out of order. When she regained her breath, she stood for a minute, fearing the worst._

_In Rosemary's mind, she knew something catastrophic was going to happen. She knew it, felt it, had the idea already laid out before her. This was a memory, not a dream and nor a nightmare. _

_December 7__th__, 1888._

_Suddenly, Rosemary felt her head turn, though she didn't physically want to do this action. She was but a spectator, watching in horror as the small brown music box that sat upon her dresser cross from her bed began to slowly play the tune of a woodland's melody._

_She was living out a horror story._

_The mahogany music box, now propped open all by itself, slowly, eerily, played the tune, allowing Rosemary's blood to run cold, both in the memory and outside of it on the lawn chair. The music that was spun from it was silencing and as it continued on, it began to sound…warped…possessed…demonic._

_Thunder boomed a second after, breaking Rosemary from the song's hypnotic quality and a streak of lightning made her tremble back into reality._

_Silence. _

_And then…_

_As if things couldn't get any worse, her bedroom window shattered into a million sharp pieces, clashing onto the floor in a melody of exploding glass screeches. The slim, agile body of a man hurled in through her broken window, and Rosemary made the daring attempt to flee after a terrified scream escaped her lips. _

_She winced in pain as she sprinted over the broken shards of glass that littered the ground. About to make it out into the hallway, she felt the strong fingers of the intruder grab her arm and she was pulled awkwardly into his chest. The door then instantly slammed shut after the intruder glared at the door, loudly announcing that something was happening in the manor. Rosemary pushed him away and turned again only to fall onto her stomach from his boot that had conveniently been placed to trip her. She felt the claws of the man pull her back into the room further by her leg. _

_Rosemary wanted to scream out for her parents but she had lost her breath in the fall. Instead of cry out for them, she took the situation into her own hands, seeing as it was her only option. She twisted her body, loosening the grip of the man's claws as he dragged her back and kicked his face as he knelt down, sensing freedom only a few feet away. _

_She jumped up and charged for her bedroom door that seemed to move further away from her with every attempt she made to escape. A wave of nausea instantly and unexpectedly came over her, and she shook her head foolishly to be rid of it. As she stepped over the hundreds of bloodstained glass pieces on her way to her bedroom door, the door suddenly DID appear further away, backing away from her in a spiral of dizziness._

_Rosemary made one final attempt at freedom and bolted as fast as her confused legs could take her before feeling the intruder lunge at her like a feral dog and bring her down in a swift, quick motion. He turned her on her back to face him as he smiled. _

_The man stood above her, lowering himself upon her and holding her wrists above her head with one white gloved hand. Fighting her as she tried desperately to get away, he simply grinned. He was giggling like a psychopath, baring his shark-like, inhuman teeth and ensnaring her in fear with his glowing, blank white eyes. He cocked his head to the side creepily, as if pondering about his victim._

"Who are YOU!?"_ Rosemary gasped, her emotions a flurry between petrified and boiling anger._

_The man laughed manically, like she had said a sick joke. He placed one of his gloved hands over his lips, still using his opposite hand to hold down her wrists. Only now did Rosemary notice that ripping through the fabric of his gloves were five, beastly black talons like that of a monster. His white teeth were bloodstained, dripping the vile liquid onto her, probably caused by the kick she aimed to his face. Though his entire body was nothing but a silhouette, she could make out the large brimmed hat that sat upon his head._

"_A friend." He snickered._

_Rosemary screamed out finally, only wishing to be rid of this madman. She did not know him. She did not want to know him. His grip on her wrists began to painfully swell and the young lady only squirmed in response. As she felt her pulse quicken and her vision falter into blackness, she could have sworn she saw Ethaniel break into her room via the door, his eyes alight in a crimson pink._

…

_Rosemary was brought back the streets of London, where a different man stood above her, his eyes nothing but red abysses. There was something truly awful behind this man's stare, as if he did not want to commit this crime, but he had to._

_Rendered defenseless because her wrists were held securely above her head in the same way the madman had done, she only watched as the man clicked the bullet in place and looked down at her with those menacing eyes blank of any emotion. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut, not wishing to see anything as the man placed his finger on the trigger and was about to fire. _

_Only then did she feel the sticky feeling of fresh blood splatter her face as the man scream in absolute agony. Weight was lifted off of her body and she dared open her eyes to see Ethaniel dripping with the blood of the other assassins. It trickled down his jawline and stained his gray clothes, but he seemed to care not at all. _

_His eyebrows were knit in concern and he was staring at the young lady as if she was the only thing he cared about. Amelia's voice called out Rosemary's name from somewhere, and it seemed faint and distant._

…

"Lady Rosemary?"

The young lady's eyes instantly flicked open she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Sebastian's polite voice. She had not expected that, especially in this situation, and the rapid beating of her heart was enough to prove that hearing his voice was the shock of a lifetime.

"Do you intend to give me a heart attack, Mr. Michaelis!?" She said, still getting over her sudden surprise. Her smile was long since gone; it was replaced by an annoyed frown.

"Please forgive me," He said, though he didn't sound the least bit apologetic. "I did not mean to disrupt your afternoon nap in the least. Though, it appears your nap was unpleasant to begin with."

She pondered whether or not she should accept his apology and tell him about the nightmarish memories before the all too familiar look from a mischievous gray kitten caught her attention.

The feline was snuggled in the butler's arms, cocking its furry head at her in wonder. Sebastian only smiled, closing his eyes in contentment as he leaned down and handed her the kitten gently.

"I believe he belongs to you, my lady." The demon said while the tiny animal leaped from his gloved hands and into the arms of Rosemary, who then snuggled him close to her chest.

The kitten was probably the best thing that had happened to her today. It was a little gift for her hardships. After her terrible nap, she was relieved to have someone so close to her to snuggle away the fear and the paranoia.

"But…how?" She asked, forgetting the intrusion earlier and focusing on the kitten in her arms. His blue ribbon was tied perfectiously into a cute bow, the color of the fabric matching his eyes magnificently. His fur was perhaps the softest fur ever bestowed on a cat, and for this reason, Rosemary found herself absentmindedly stroking his coat with delicate fingers.

"He was found in one of your suitcases," Sebastian replied honestly. "I would think that while you were packing your belongings, he managed to hide away while you weren't paying attention and travel here with you. Quite the surprise, I must admit."

Rosemary scratched the kitten's head and the baby animal purred loudly.

"His name is Cairo."

"Cairo?"

"Yes." She studied the kitten before glancing up at Sebastian's confused red eyes. "My father was travelling in Egypt not too long ago when he noticed he was being followed by a pesky little kitten."

Sebastian smiled kindheartedly. "An appropriate name indeed."

"Is this the reason you came all the way out here, Mr. Michaelis?" Rosemary asked, glancing behind him at the manor that stood some great distance away.

"Not quite. I wanted to offer you a tour of the manor, as promised." He said. "I had wished to do so earlier, but after my master and you had spoken, I was told to run a few errands. I have about an hour to spare before dinner preparations must be made."

He held out a gloved hand.

"And please, refer to me as Sebastian." He said charmingly as she held Cairo in one hand and placed her free one in his. "There is no such need for formalities here."

**Hey muffins! I just finished outlining the chapters for this story and i can tell you that it looks good. :D Bloody action is slowly coming...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a fairly short chapter and it may be not-so-awesome, so I apologize. :O The first week of high school has driven me up the wall with paperwork, not to mention I have to train with the Varsity cross country team every day, so I'm a bit strained when it comes to writing up these chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel free to leave me a review :D**

Chapter Seven

"This is the widely appreciated library the Phantomhives are proud of," Sebastian Michaelis explained, opening one of the dark double doors for Rosemary to enter. "Guests and visitors to the mansion are allowed to come here at any time for leisure or to enjoy the vast collection of books and novels, if they so desire."

The daughter of Moreau smiled gently, thanking him for allowing her entry to the library. The demon simply closed his eyes in response, waiting patiently as she passed, taking in the sudden scent of cherries that followed Rosemary. A strange fragrance, but a pleasant one. He just smirked, opening his red eyes and following behind the young lady, who would most likely find herself lost in the room without him there to guide her.

Rosemary, still clutching her beloved kitten Cairo against her chest, took in the gigantic space with an amazed expression etched across her feminine features.

Not one bookshelf was empty. The dark wood shelves lined the walls up and down, displaying various books of all shapes, sizes, conditions and textures. Piles of research materials and books larger than alchemy tomes sat upon the three work desks in the center of the grand room. Rosemary had seen many libraries in her lifetime, but none as neatly taken care of. Each shelf was polished, every table shining and looking clean and dust free. The books, though many were most likely falling apart and dated back decades ago, appeared well taken care of and properly stored away for readers to enjoy.

"Previous heads of the Phantomhive family found reading to be quite enjoyable, as you can tell." Sebastian noted. "It is for that reason the library is well kept and preserved in top condition."

Rosemary looked about in awe, fascinated by the spectacular display of novels, encyclopedias and other lengthy storybooks that were placed in their respective shelves. She took notice of the marvelous chandelier above, a golden frame laced with beautiful crystals that gleamed as brightly as her interested violet eyes.

Sebastian raised his brows curiously as he glanced over at the female noble. The expression she wore suggested she was largely impressed with the library itself. He figured that she indeed had a passion for reading based on this, and decided to pursue her interests further

"I imagine you have a brilliant taste in fine art and literature, if I am not mistaken." He said, watching the young lady as she observed a painting of Vincent Phantomhive that hung above a grand fireplace. Cairo was too glancing around, that is, until he got apparently bored and dug his head into Rosemary's chest.

"My family and I share a common love for history and books," She said, answering his statement. "I am naturally drawn to this. However, I've never seen such a large collection of books before!"

Sebastian smiled cheekily, delighted that he had made her beam with amusement on his tour. The demon made it a priority of his to show her some of the major rooms of the Phantomhive Manor, rooms that she should know well enough if she planned on staying within the mansion until she is free to leave. These included the kitchen, ballroom, entertainment hall, bathrooms, greenhouse (built and managed by Finnian as of recently) and sitting rooms for leisure. But of each of these areas, the library and the greenhouse managed to capture her interest eternally.

"Whenever the time permits you, feel free to visit here, then." Sebastian said. "Most guests would prefer the complimentary entertainment room, but I see _you_ are the exception."

Rosemary blushed, though she hadn't intended to.

"Now then, we should continue the tour. I will be showing you to the room in which you will be occupying for the remainder of your stay. Please, follow me."

Rosemary walked past Sebastian as he held the door for her.

As Sebastian led the way for his master's guest, he thought about starting a conversation with Rosemary, seeing as the halls were silent. His idea was put on hold when he heard his named being hollered from across the mansion by the familiar voice of a maid in unison with two others.

He stopped, his legs freezing in place, feeling Rosemary bump into him slightly from behind. She had her eyes closed as she contently stroked Cairo's fur and hadn't noticed the demon butler stop.

She peered by his side.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin called, turning the hallway corner and speeding at the demon butler and Lady Rosemary with no hint of coming to a halt. Bardroy and Finnian followed as well, though acting in a quick jog rather than an incoming rocket.

As Mey-Rin came speeding forward as if she was running from a murderer, her shoe had caught on the red marathon rug that stretched its way down the corridor. As her body fell forward in a dramatic stumbling trip, Rosemary felt an arm quickly reach around her waist and she slammed her eyes shut in response.

As predicted by the demon butler himself, Mey-Rin let out a distressed holler and collapsed face-first against the carpeted woodwork.

Sebastian landed directly behind the maid, standing a few feet away from her crashed body. He released Rosemary, who had her eyes sealed, and watched curiously as the young girl opened her eyes to take in the scene from in his arms. She dropped Cairo on the floor accidently; bringing her hands to her mouth to cover a potential scream of horror, assuming the maid was brutally injured.

Cairo meowed in irritation, rubbing his head with a tiny paw as if he was a human.

Bardroy and Finnian had managed to catch up to the scene, and they stood beside Sebastian, who hadn't even acknowledged their arrival at his sides. Finnian's once gleeful expression had turned to concern and Bardroy was bent over his knees, obviously panting from the sprint across the mansion. It appeared he paid little attention to Mey-Rin's fall.

Rosemary rushed forward and kneeled down beside the clumsy maid, grabbing hold of one of her arms and helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright!?" Rosemary asked shakily, acting as a supporting shoulder as Mey-Rin propped herself up on her feet.

"I'll be ok, yes I will!" The maid beamed, though her cracked glasses suggested otherwise. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed, yes."

"Are you sure?" Rosemary asked, trying to reason with the maid. "Your glasses, they're cracked across."

Rosemary tried to carefully reach for the glasses to remove them from Mey-Rin's face, but the maid only yelped and jumped back, pressing the spectacles back against her face in fear.

"NO!" She stammered, appearing obnoxiously alarmed. "These were a gift from the young master, yes! They cannot be replaced!"

"I didn't mean anything by that, I'm terribly sorry." Rosemary said, folding her hands together in front of her nervously.

"This is why we must refrain from running inside the manor, Mey-Rin," Sebastian said, not appearing as worried as he ought to be. "Maybe now you have learned something valuable through this experience."

"In any case, who's the girl?" Bardroy asked, regaining his breath and standing up straight. He began to light a cigarette, his eyes kept on Rosemary questioningly. She looked over her shoulder at him and the slightest pink blush rushed to his face as he caught sight of her stunning violet eyes.

"Is _she_ the young master's guest!?" Finnian exclaimed loudly, his once paled features lighting up in hope.

"Yes. Bardroy, Finny, Mey-Rin; this is Lady Rosemary from the Moreau Family Estate. She will be staying with us for a disclosed amount of time, so it will be in our best interest to show her proper courtesy."

"'Ello there. The name's Bard." The cook announced, putting his hand out for the young lady to shake in greeting. She did so, flashing him a gentle smile.

"Rosemary." She said. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Mey-Rin came over silently to join Bardroy and Finnian as they formally greeted Lady Rosemary.

"She's so pretty!" Finnian declared, holding his hands against his cheeks in attempt to hide the crimson blush that began to spread over his face.

"I agree, yes I do!" Mey-Rin said, doing the same thing as Finnian, though not hiding any blush.

"Bard!? Can you believe it!?" Finnian shouted, clapping his hands together cheerfully. "The young master's guest is here at last! We'll get to have lots of fun, I just know it!"

"I say, Finny, you are exactly right!" Bard agreed. He then closed his eyes, looking deep in thought for a moment before suddenly having a great idea.

"Hey, why don't the four of us have a picnic in the gardens tomorrow!?" Bardroy suggested, smiling widely and happily. "That way, we can all get better acquainted while enjoying some lunch!"

Rosemary picked up Cairo, who had been scratching at her leg impatiently.

"That sounds like fun." Rosemary agreed.

"Then it's settled." Bardroy said, stretching his arms out to signify the vast space provided by the gardens.

"Wait…" Bard said, noticing the furry feline that now cuddled up under Rosemary's chin. All enthusiasm that he displayed seconds ago was replaced by sudden confusion. "Is that a cat?"

"As much as I'd appreciate conversing with the lot of you, Lady Rosemary and I are on a tight schedule. For this reason, we must get moving." Sebastian interrupted. "Come along, my lady."

"That don't exactly answer my question…" Bard frowned, scratching behind his ear, confused. "That's a cat. It has to be a cat, right!? I'm not foolin' myself here!"

"Bard!" Mey-Rin hissed. "Keep your voice down, yes! We don't want the young master to yell at us, no we don't."

"So, it is a cat, then?"

Sebastian did not even manage a grin as he announced his departure. Rosemary grinned at Bard and waved gently at the others before following closely behind Sebastian once more.

The demon butler then forgot to tell the servants a message from his master and turned to face them.

"My, I almost forgot," Sebastian began, getting the attention of the Phantomhive servants. "The young master and I are pleased with the jobs you had dutifully completed earlier. In thanks for your hard work, he is rewarding you three with the remainder of the afternoon off."

The three of them happily yelled in excitement and threw their hands into the air.

"However, I expect you to remain on your best behavior. That specifically means that you are to refrain from messy, unsightly or explosive accidents. Good day."

Sebastian turned back, walking to his destination as intended.

"The rest of the day off?" Bardroy said, quite thrilled. "We haven't heard that in quite some time, if I'm not mistaken' myself."

"We should go find Plu-Plu!" Finnian announced, outstretching his arms like a plane and soaring down the hallway and past Sebastian and Rosemary.

Rosemary chuckled as he sped past, enjoying the happiness Finny displayed.

"Finny, have you gone mad!?" Bardroy stammered, chasing the blonde-headed boy and passing the two just as Finnian did. "That is no dog one plays fetch with!"

Mey-Rin soon followed in close pursuit, howling words along the lines of not going near that demon hound. They all turned the corner, leaving the demon butler and Ciel's guest alone in the hallway once more to walk in peace.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a small, agitated sigh. He rubbed the nose of his bridge, wondering whether or not he would get a headache from the servant's loud antics. Rosemary laughed lightly at this, finding it comical how the three servants could work their way under Sebastian's skin so quickly.

"You don't much like them, do you?" Rosemary asked obviously.

"As much as it pains me to say so, they are the least of my worries." Sebastian replied, refusing to open his blood-red eyes as the image of a cherry-haired reaper jumped into his cloud of thought. He wanted to shudder, but that was improper and he knew better than to do that in front of a noblewoman.

"They seem like quite the joyful bunch. I am happy to have met them."

Sebastian could feel his head slowly pounding.

"Just please, stay out of any schemes they've thought up for the remainder of your stay. We wouldn't want to find you in any trouble, now would we?" He said coolly, his red eyes flashing.

"You sound as if you're teasing me, Sebastian."

He grinned.

"Perhaps I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**I typed this as FAST as i could for all of you! Some of you probably hate me for not updating in weeks, and you should know that i am trying! This was quick, so correct me in the reviews if you have an issue. :)**

Chapter Eight

His polished black shoes softly tapped against the floor with every step that he took.

The warm aura of light emitting from the golden candlestick was but a flickering wave of ambience that created black shadows and dark silhouettes. They, these intriguing shadows, danced on the red walls like eerie and ghostly dancers. Honestly, it was rather frightening, and if it had been someone else in the halls they would have surely bolted for the nearest exit. There was nothing quite spookier than a silent mansion after dark with long, confusing corridors, blood red walls and a carpet that seemed to flow down the halls like a grand, elegant snake. Not to mention every few paces, the dust covered faces from family portraits and paintings glared at you with cold, menacing eyes like an illusion.

For Sebastian Michaelis, however, this was unamusing and quite frankly, dull.

How long had it been since he was sworn to the Earl of Phantomhive? Two years? In any case, Sebastian lived his eternal life in hunger and patience. He had his fair share of memories that would occasionally bring that definitive smirk to his lips. The demon recited his master adorning a splendid pink dress in order to infiltrate a party thrown by Aleister Chambers; he breathed in the lovely memory of Prince Soma and his first friend Agni. But like all positive memories, he also had those that would forever leave a mark on him, no matter who he would eventually find himself sworn to. Such were the bloody conflict he had to endure with Grell Sutcliff in the Jack the Ripper case, or even worse, the loud and noteworthy appearances of Lady Elizabeth. But as of recently, the famous Daughter of Francis Moreau gave him yet another thing to smile about.

Rosemary was something different. She was a person that he knew little about, though he occasionally heard her name cherished among the citizens of London when he and the Young Master went out for a day and the town. For all he knew, she was just a nobleman's daughter with more privileges than the average lady. But something about the curve of her lips when she was amused, or the fantastic glow of her violet eyes that seemed vaguely unnatural, had caught the demon's attention.

He didn't think anything other than he was just interested in her in a suspicious but neutral way. She infatuated him; a noblewoman of her title would never talk to servants, or even agree to something as strange as dine with them for a picnic. She was the very definition of beauty, also. But what of her current situation?

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he turned the corridor and spotted the door to her bedroom.

The Young master had been extremely protective of this girl. Perhaps it was because of their history together, despite their age difference. They were, of course, nobles. And had she been younger than him, it would be official that they were to be wed before Elizabeth came into the picture. But Sebastian had never seen his master so determined to safeguard someone. She was of valuable importance; Sebastian knew that much. But the way Ciel's eye grew alight with sudden anger, and the particular way he had ordered Sebastian to guard her, was surprising.

The demon's red orbs glowered at the young lady's room impeccably, as if wondering why her room was lit. From underneath the door, he could make out the glow of several candles. Was she awake, then?

Sebastian heard a small, eager meow and looked down to see Cairo nudging his small, furry head against the butler's polished shoes. The kitten peered up at from the faint darkness; the glow of the candlestick in Sebastian's left hand reflecting from within the animal's giant blue eyes.

The demon raised both of his brows in utter defeat, taken back by Cairo's fluffy stripes and mangled ribbon.

He knelt down on one knee so that he could better assess the kitten's gesture. Cairo purred loudly, as if he was attempting to take over the butler's emotions through unbelievable cuteness. Sebastian, still holding the candle, stroked the kitten's coat, pleased with the animal's kindness. Then, just as Sebastian was about to move on with his duty of patrolling the corridor, Cairo meowed insistently and pulled on the butler's tailcoat with his small fangs.

Cairo made a noise of struggle and ran slowly back to Rosemary's door, tripping adorably over his untied ribbon in the process. Sebastian chuckled to himself and followed him to the young lady's quarters.

He knocked twice.

...

The 17 year old refused to sleep tonight, though she knew that it would affect her later the next day. Sleeping in this unknown environment was like diving into paranoia. Your mind manipulated you, tricking you into believing you are alone and vulnerable when in fact, you are perfectly safe from harm.

Maybe she'd become grumpy and irritable from the lack of sleep, though she has never really been one to be anything but happy-go-lucky. Or maybe she'd go through a random faze of sudden depression, only to be laughing hysterically moments later about Cairo chasing an insect. Oh, the joys of sleep-deprived mood swings.

Rosemary tried to think differently. She hummed a brilliant, beautiful tune that quivered like silk through her soul. With her long legs crossed, she sat upon her bed, comforted by the satin sheets and glorious fortress of white, fluffy pillows that surrounded her. Her inner child was apparently at play. But as she sat in the center of her cloudy kingdom, she began to overthink her actions.

Inside, she was quite safe. She knew of the dangers that lie around her; the dark corners of her bedroom that the candlelight could not reach, the eerie trees that swayed outside in the moonlight and even the new environment that was her room. The window curtains to her left danced with a light breeze and she could swear she heard that stupid woodland's melody from the music box back at her home. The one that gave her nightmares for weeks on end.

She was NOT comfortable being away from home.

But, on the contrary, Rosemary was an intellectual. She knew that she needed the valued protection of a powerful person, in this case, the infamous Ciel Phantomhive. She began to think about whether he'd permit her stay here if she had been just another case for the Scotland Yard to tackle.

She had wondered earlier, even just for a moment, about everything. Literally. Rosemary thought about simple things like flowers blooming to more complex things like day in the life of a criminal. She thought intensely about how the leaves changed from green to gold, how we as humans perceive fear, how the connection between a man and a woman spiraled into something beautiful.

Thinking, even instantly, of love caused Rosemary's lips to curl into a charming, lighthearted smirk.

She tried to imagine the last time "love" had slyly crept into her life. True love, not the daily displays of her parent's affection, or the joyous shouts from her audiences when she played her violin at the local theatre house. No, she meant true, amazing, fiery passion.

She recalled a memory from the back of her brain of a suitor named Maxwell that she had met and danced with at the Ramora Theatre in London. It was a ball reserved for nobles from all around Europe; a sort of classical gathering, some might say. Maxwell Aventus was the son of a rich champagne company, and was quite the gentleman.

Rosemary's cheeks blushed as the night seemed to relive itself in her thoughts. Maxwell was a splendid man of 18, while she was only 15. He was dressed in a tuxedo of light brown, and carried himself with such a positive, charming aura that would make him seem angelic. He carried Rosemary along the dance floor with his smooth footwork and smile, and when the dance ended, he kissed her hand and melted back in with the crowd, never to resurface again.

Rosemary sighed, missing those happier thoughts. The teenager scanned the candlelit room, trying to find another source of interest that could perhaps distract her from her fears of the dark. She suddenly glanced over her pillow fortress at the jewelry box that sat mysteriously in the distance.

Her eyes studied it from afar momentarily.

The teenager's smile died down and she gently removed herself from her fortress. Her purple nightdress slithered behind her like water as she slipped from the bed and onto the soft carpet below. Her eyes still trained on the jewelry box, she stood before it, grabbing it kindly.

The box was absolutely freezing cold to the touch.

Rosemary lifted a slick eyebrow and climbed back onto her bed, disrupting her pillows and laying so that she was positioned on her stomach with her legs dangling in the air aimlessly behind her.

Why was it so cold?

Rosemary's eyes were infused with curiosity, as if she was using every ounce of her willpower to refrain from peeking inside the black velvet box and glimpsing the item inside. Her mother, Amelia, had made it clear that Rosemary should only open the box and wear the necklace inside if she absolutely needed too. Amelia worded that quite odd, making the beautiful daughter of Moreau both frightened and confused.

"For you, Rose." Amelia had said, kneeling before her daughter and handing her the icy box. The look in the countess' eyes spoke for themselves; don't open this unless you are positive you must.

Knock. Knock.

That simple sound had made Rosemary's heart suddenly spike in terror from the sudden disruption. She had been so concentrated.

"One minute!" She called aloud, and the frantic girl jumped from her bed and quickly touched up her appearance up in the mirror. She placed the black box back on the drawer as she prepared herself.

She pulled a brush from the drawer, quickly brushed out her already wavy hair, and adjusted the look of her nightgown. Why she felt the desire to gussy herself up for her visitor, she had no idea. She subconsciously blamed her parents, who had always gone up to her room to check up on her when things got serious with the kidnappings.

Rosemary sighed, observing herself in the mirror briefly. Hair neatly brushed, check. Outfit worn properly, check. Oh, and eyes alight and skin glowing, check.

She heard the door creak open, and she spun to discover it was the Phantomhive's dashing butler.


End file.
